war among the clouds
by Rose Thorn Catli
Summary: Dimitri, King of Hell stumbles across Rose, the princess of Heaven in a forest and decides to kidnap her, taking her to hell as his prisoner and locking her up in his room with no way out. Will she grow to love him despite the war of Angels vs Demons that has gone on for centuries? Will he fall in love with her? Or will her friends rescue her?
1. summary

Hey so this is my first fic not really sure how this completely works (they need a damn Manual!) so give me a chance I've never done anything like this before!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does! (though I kinda have a strong feeling she has been stalking me haha!)

Summary: Long ago God created a world called Earth. He then created Heaven, the home of the angels, to look over Earth and her people. However all did not go as planned, the angel Lucifer sought to take control and had gathered followers to help him in his quest of dominance. As punishment for defying his creator, he and his followers' wings took the form of a demonic shape and were banished to hell. Lucifer then created an army to wage an eternal war against the angels and take back their home. An angel named Michael, led twelve other angels against the attacking army, forcing the demons to retreat. As a reward for his bravery God gave Michael, and his descendants, the power to rule the angels as the Arch Angel King. God then gave the twelve angels who followed Michael into the battle a small amount of power proclaiming them the Arch Angels Royals. After thousands of years the throne of Heaven is finally passed down to Princess Rose Hathaway-Mazur. Meanwhile in hell the descendent of Lucifer reigns as King Dimitri Belikov.

** REVIEW OR I DELETE! Considering my English teacher's hatred for me I feel my writing actually sucks the only reason I am trying**** this is because my sister, Lilly, convinced me to do this. So I seriously will delete this of you don't review!**


	2. attack

Hey if you want this story to be updated then I suggest you review! Or else I will delete!

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA

**Rpov**

"Rose."

"Rose!"

"ROSE! WAKE UP!"

"Lissa it's too earlyyyyy." I moaned snuggling back into my pillow. Ugh why couldn't I just be a normal girl? Why couldn't they leave me alone for just one day?

"Rose! Get your lazy wings out of that bed!"

"But I don't wannaaaaaaa." I yawned trying to go back to sleep

"Were going to be late!" she yelled

"I don't care." I said, pulling the pillow over my head trying to block her out.

"Really? Cause I was just down in the human world, and I bought these donuts thinking you would want to share them with me, but I guess your not interested right?" she said cheerfully.

Hmmm... doughnuts, sleep, doughnuts, sleep, doughnuts-

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" I yelled ripping back the covers.

"I laid your dress out on your chair" she said walking out the door

Today it was a white sleeveless ball gown with gold embroidery, and white, red and gold roses sewn onto it's hem. Walking over to the mirror I studied myself. Ugh I look like a Barbie that some kid stuck in the top of a wedding Cake! Looking at my dresser I saw a crown of red roses. _Well this will definitely be a birthday to remember_ I thought sarcastically. Sighing I put it on and head down stairs hoping Lissa hasn't Eaten all the doughnuts.

"finally!" Lissa exclaims waiting near the door with a doughnut in hand.

I Snatched the doughnut out of her hand and shoving it in my mouth savoring every last bite. Together we fly out the door heading to my birthday party.

}-,-'-,-'- time skip -'-,-'-,-{

"Just open it Rose!" Mason, one of my best friends, yelled.

"last year you gave me an exploding teddy bear, you expect me to not be cautious?" I asked bewildered, still shaking his gift.

"the guy I bought it from said it would do something interesting! How was I supposed to know it would explode?!" he ranted at me still clearly upset I hadn't opened his gift.

Just as I was about to open it an explosion came from the west entrance. I looked Mason questionably.

"that wasn't me" he said paling three shades.

A guard came hurling through the doors looking as if he just flew a marathon.

"RUN! DEMONS!" he cried

The room exploded into chaos, people screamed and ran in all directions.

My father ran over to me and dragged me to an empty room. Picking up his sword he readied himself for battle.

"Kiz I want you to go to earth. Hid until it is safe." He said looking me in the eye

"But Dad I can fight!" I said forcefully

"I will not allow it! You will go to earth, do you understand?!" he asked

"yes father." I said obediently.

"fly through the east exit, hid in a forest stay away from cities." He instructed

As I flew out of the castle I saw my home under attack and my father leading our troops into battle. He cut down enemy after enemy, their blood splattering onto his silver armor. With one last look I escaped to earth.

}-,-'-,-'- time skip -'-,-'-,-{

I watched from a tree as the sunset changed the clouds different colors. _please let them be alright._ I prayed thinking of my family and friends. I thought back to this morning, everything had been normal, how did this happen?

"well look what we have here. A little princess!" a masculine voice echoed through the trees.

I spun around looking for the source of the voice. A red puff of smoke appeared in front of me, and out stepped a tall handsome man with shoulder length hair and a- wait he's wearing a duster?

"Your a demon!" I said taking a step back on my branch

"Obviously" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I look around frantically trying to find him again. Strong arms encircle me from behind pulling me into his chest.

"well, well, well, looks like your not so little after all!" he whispered huskily while tracing my breasts and sending shivers down my spine. Making him laugh darkly.

"looks like I'll be having some fun with you" he whispered taking one hand away from me and snapping his fingers.

Then everything went black

**I want five reviews or I kill off Mason or delete story. If I don't get them I will flip a coin to decide which, either way those are your only two options...**

**Love**

** }-'-,-'-**


	3. strolling through the forest

Hey sup it's me again your favorite protagonist! Jk :)

Ok so thankfully it did not come down to a coin toss this time! But I seriously need you guys to review otherwise I (being the over analytical person I am) feel that my work sucks and will not hesitate to delete it! So all of you have the wonderful six people who reviewed to thank that this story is still up! So Review! Or else...

Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does (still suspect I'm being stalked though...)

Dpov

"Your highness the army is ready to attack" Natasha, my faithful secretary said

"Thank you Natasha" I replied

Natasha blushed, nodding her head acknowledging of my praise. Ever since we were kids Natasha has always had a crush on me. However being the son of the King, I had no time for love, after all we are fighting a war.

I strolled down the corridor of my castle till I reached the balcony. Two of my servants opened the doors as I approached allowing me to enter. As soon as I stepped out the sound of war cries and cheering erupted from the army gathered below me.

"BELI-KOV!"  
"BELI-KOV!" they cheered

"Today my brothers and sisters" I spoke, raising my hand to silence them. "We will attack Heaven! Take no prisoners, show no mercy! For they will not give you the same courtesy!" I spoke.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" they cried

"Go my brothers and sisters! Show them the taste of your blades! Show them vengeance!" I yelled. With that the massive army below me erupted into the sky.

"What will you do my lord?" Tasha asked from behind me.

"I'm going to stretch my wings." I answered

The cool air of the forest whipped across my face as I flew down to earth. _Sigh. Peace at last. _I thought settling down in a tree to watch the sunset. The fiery reds and oranges reminding me of home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something white zoom across the sky. _What was that? Better safe than sorry. _I thought heading in the direction of the flying object.

Flying from above I saw an Angel settle herself in a tree watching the sunset. _Hmm… judging by her dress she must be from a wealthy family…a general or a lord perhaps. If I take her as prisoner I could question her about their defense system. _I thought.

Swooping down to the top of her tree I studied her. Gorgeous long dark brown hair, tanned complexion, deep beautiful brown eyes with gold flecks- _wait gold flecks? Only Michael's descendants have those! She must be the princess! If I take her back with me we could use her as a hostage. Hmm let's see how she reacts to demon. _I thought mischievously.

"Well look what we have here. A little princess!" I said, my voice echoing through the silent forest. The princess stood up spinning around looking for the source of my voice. I teleported in front of her causing her to take a step back on her branch. _Hmm she has some massive breasts…..nice figure to. Stupid dress kinda hides it though. _I thought _" she would look much better in a more fitting dress._

"You're a demon!" she exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts. _No duh! What gave it away? The red smoke or the wings? _I thought sarcastically.

"Obviously." I said in a dull tone, mentally rolling my eyes. With that teleported behind her. She looked around frantically trying to find me. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into my chest giving me a better view of her breasts.

"well, well, well, looks like your not so little after all!" I whispered huskily while tracing her breasts, causing shivers to run down her spine. I laughed darkly at the thought of me giving her these reactions.

"looks like I'll be having some fun with you" I whispered taking while one hand away from her and snapping my fingers causing her to faint as I teleported us back to my castle.

**Review or face the consequences!**


	4. Rapunzel

Ok so I didn't get very much feedback on the last chapter. So unless you people review, I will give it a Romeo-Juliet tragedy ending! Now I'm not asking for money, I'm just requesting you take five seconds of your time to write a review! It doesn't even have to be a sentence you can just write one word answers if you want like bad or good!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does!

Rpov

"Wakey Wakey Princess." A voice whispers in my ear. I feel something touch my face and gently tug on my hair.

"Princess, I am becoming very impatient." The voice whispers. I feel an arm drape itself over my side and pull me into a well-muscled chest, causing my eyes to flutter open. Facing me I see a black T-shirt on a very well defined chest, looking down I see that I am pressed against it leaving no room between us.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakens." A voice says pulling me out of my observations. "I was debating if I should kiss you."

Looking up I stare into a beautiful face with deep brown eyes with flecks of red and shoulder length brown hair. _Where have I seen him before? At a ball maybe or an- the forest! He's the demon from the forest! _I thought frantically.

"You're the demon." I said whimpering slightly, his eyes shining with mischief. Using my hands I push off his chest rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor. Looking around I notice that I'm in a circular black and red room with no exit.

"No matter where you go you can't escape this room." The demon says smugly, walking toward me. Seeing him advance I back up until I'm up against the wall._ Congratulations Rose you've done the impossible, managing to corner yourself in a room without corners! _Said the sarcastic bitch in me cheered.

"Where am I?" I demanded. Shaking his head he kneeled in front of me.

"You're in Hell." he said. "Well technically my room." He smirked at the shock on my face.

"Now I must go to a meeting with my war council" he said standing up. "Oh, and don't make too much noise only my younger sister knows of your presence in hell. If others were to find out the princess of Heaven is in Hell they would not hesitate to kill you." He said disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

_So this is how Rapunzel felt. Locked up nothing to do, no escape, and no one to talk to. How fan-fucking-tastic! Ugh at least she had a window!_ I thought bitterly.

"Huh so you're the princess." A girly voice said from behind me. Spinning around I see a female version of the male demon that captured me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh right, sorry. I am Dimka's sister, princess Viktoria of Hell." She said. _Shit they're part of the royal family?! No wonder they can teleport! I have to get out of here! _I panicked.

"That man who kidnapped me, Dimka, he's the King?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, but you should call him Dimitri, only our family calls him Dimka." She said dragging me behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked bewildered

"To the bathroom, my brother said to draw you a bath and get you ready." She answered smiling

Once Viktoria had drawn my bath she added rose petals and pink soap. After forcing me into the tub she told me to relax for an hour till she got back. _Sigh. It's not like I have anything better to do. How the in Heaven's name am I going to get out of here anyway?! _Sighing I decide to take a nap.

*Dream*

"Rose where are you!?" Lissa yelled flying through a forest

"Liss she's not here!" Christian yelled from up ahead

"Well then where is she!?" Mason screamed at him.

"How should I know? You saw her last!" Christian retorted

"Guys we're not going to find her by shouting at one another" Eddie reasoned. Both looked down in guilt.

"Eddie's right, let's keep looking" Lissa said fly deeper into the forest.

*end dream*

I woke up at the sound of footsteps. _That must be Viktoria, she must have forgot I was still in here. _I thought.

"You can come in, I'm waiting in here!" I called

When the door opened staring at me was none other than the King of Hell, Dimitri Belikov.

**Now take five seconds to review or no update for a week!**


	5. Knock first!

Hey sorry I was gonna post this last night but the power went out, and it just came back on twenty minutes ago. Ok so first I wanna thank all the wonderful people who reviewed! Really helped me keep going! Now remember your reviews let me know weather you like or dislike my story, which in turn motivates me to update or fix a few things! SO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!

Dpov

After teleporting to my castle, I quickly teleported to my room after considering what would happen if someone were to see me with the princess. _Things would get very ugly. _I thought. _Not to mention the others might question where my allegiance lies._

After laying the princess down on my bed, I realized I was covered in pine needles after jumping from tree to tree. Sighing I decided to go take a shower so that people will not question my whereabouts.

*in shower*

As I washed my hair I scrolled through the events that happened throughout my day. Woke up, had breakfast, gave a speech, sent army out to battle, went to forest to relax, found an angel, found out the angel was the princess of Heaven, and then brought the princess back to my room. _Maybe she's not the princess, she could just be a relative of the king. _I thought to myself. _If she was just a relative she would be fighting not hiding. _The logical side of my brain argued.

Rinsing my hair, I found myself thinking about the princess's beauty. _She obviously beyond gorgeous, and she definitely has a figure based on the size of her breasts. I need to find her a more suitable dress that doesn't hide her beauty….. I should call Vika she wouldn't tell anyone, and I need her help if the princess is going to stay here. _I thought

Stepping out of the shower I dry my hair and wrap a towel around myself. _Shit! I forgot my clothes! _I scolded myself.

Getting the feeling the princess may not take kindly to a naked man in a towel after being kidnapped and dragged to hell, I cracked open the door I peeked out, _Thank goodness she still asleep!_ I thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

Creeping over to the closet, I quietly close the door behind me and turn on the light. Sighing in relief that she had not woken up, I began pulling on a black T-shirt and a pair of black jeans along with my favorite duster. As I was fixing my hair, it donned on me: _why the fuck hadn't I just teleported to my closet!? God I'm such an idiot! If Vika saw me she would be laughing her ass off! _I thought miserably. _Speaking of Vika I should call her….._

Teleporting to my bed side I grabbed the small black mirror and teleported back to my closet so that the princess would not wake up. Picturing my sister, the mirror showed me she was alone in her room enjoying her lunch.

"Vika!" I whispered grabbing her attention.

"I need you to come to my room in ten minutes. Tell no one where you are going." I told her. She nodded as she swallowed a grape.

"I'll be there in five minutes almost done eating." She said happily.

After saying our good byes, the mirror turned black again. Sighing I teleported back to my room replacing the mirror by my bed side.

Suddenly a red puff of smoke appeared in the middle of my room, as it dissipated my sister stepped out smiling happily in a maroon dress.

"DIMKA!- mmlnfmhmh." She squealed. I clamped a hand over mouth to quiet her, making her give me a confused expression. Out of the corner of my eye I see the princess shift in her sleep. Holding up a finger to my mouth, I point to the sleeping princess. As she peers around me her eyes bug out of her head. The princess rolls on her side revealing her beautiful white wings. If possible Vika's eyes get wider. Sighing I teleport my sister and I back inside my closet.

"What is she doing here?!" my sister whisper yelled. After motioning for her to sit down with me, I began to tell her everything that had happened.

"So she's the princess?" She asked.

"Yes and I need you to look after her while I'm at my meeting. She's probably going to be very scared when she wakes up, and I don't want to leave her hear alone." I said

After telling her what I wanted done, I told her she was not to tell anyone about this. After agreeing with me, she told me she would be back in twenty minutes with some stuff.

Strolling back into my room I laid down beside her on my bed playing with one of her beautiful dark curls. _Why am I lingering here? What is it about her that draws me to her? Her beauty? _I pondered._ No there's something more than that…_

"Wakey Wakey Princess." I whisper in her ear, still playing with a curl.

"Princess, I am becoming very impatient." I whisper knowing I have to leave soon. I drape an arm over her side and pull her into my chest, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakens." I joke playfully. "I was debating if I should kiss you."

She looks up at me and I take the time to stare at her beautiful, angelic face with deep brown eyes with flecks of gold and soft pink lips. Seeing her recognize me, a look of panic washes over her face.

"You're the demon." she whimpering slightly. _Not this again! _I thought exasperatedly. Using her hands she pushed off my chest rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor. Sitting up she looks around my room looking for an exit.

"No matter where you go you can't escape this room." I said smugly, walking toward her. Seeing me advance she back up until I'm up against the wall.

"Where am I?" she demanded. Shaking my head I kneeled in front of her.

"You're in Hell." I said. "Well technically my room."

"Now I must go to a meeting with my war council" I said standing up. "Oh, and don't make too much noise only my younger sister knows of your presence in hell. If others were to find out the princess of Heaven is in Hell they would not hesitate to kill you." I warned teleporting out of my room.

*Time skip*

During the meeting we discussed how successful the attack was, and the amount of damage we created. Over all the surprise attack had delivered a significant amount of damage, and had a huge impact on the moral of the soldiers. We adjourned the meeting early in order to celebrate our success.

As I left the council room I became aware of a person following me catching up to me I realized it was Natasha, my secretary.

"Congratulations your highness, on the attack." She said

"Thank you Natasha." I said in a monotone voice

"I-I was wondering if you would be joining us in celebrating." She stuttered.

"I apologize I will not be joining in the merriment." I said thinking of the captive princess in my room. A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to retire to my room." I said and with that I teleported back to my room.

Looking around I realized the princess was not here. Panic surged through me. Had she escaped? Kidnapped? Pacing my room I ponder frantically on what might have happened to her.

"You can come in, I'm waiting in here!" she called from the bathroom. Relief washed over me.

I turned the knob and opened the door. Staring at me as she laid naked in the tub in shock, was the princess. _Oh shit! _I thought.

**Review or face my wrath! OTHERWISE I MAKE ADRIAN THE HERO!**


	6. The ball of death

**Hi guys! First I wanna thank all of you who reviewed it truly means a lot to me! Next I need to apologize for not updating sooner, I was going to do it this morning but I got in a car accident. ****No it was not my fault,**** I wasn't even driving, My friend and I were crossing a street on our way to soccer practice and a car was speeding down the road not paying attention, basically she tripped in the middle of the street and the car was getting closer so I threw my soccer ball at the car trying to get it's attention as I helped her up, he slammed on the breaks too late, I pushed her out of way and then I did an epic fail superman(you know cause I flew) and went flying and hit the ground hard. So now I'm in the hospital with a minor concussion. While I was in here I began reading all your reviews, so thanks guys you just made my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does!**

Rpov

When the door opened staring at me was none other than the King of Hell, Dimitri Belikov. Screaming I frantically tried to pull all the bubbles in the tub towards me to cover myself.

"GET OUT!" I screeched. My breath came in wild gasps as I started to panic.

Registering my words he snapped out of his trance and walked out closing the door behind him.

_Deep breaths Rose, in. Out. In. Out. Calm down. _Slowly my breathing went back to normal as I calmed down. Looking down I saw my hands were shaking, concentrating I forced them to stay still. A girl's screaming made me jump and brought me out of my concentration.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" a girlish voice yelled from the main room. _That must be Viktoria. _I thought. Listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. Straining my ears I heard Dimitri's voice, but it came out muffled because of the door. _Stupid door. _I thought.

"WHY WOULD SHE CALL YOU FROM THE BATHROOM?!" she yelled. Again the door muffled his response.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER! WHY WOULD SHE BE FRIENDLY OR EAGER TO SEE YOU?!" she yelled. The stupid door again muffling his response.

"Ugh! Fine just leave, go party with the others! You've probably traumatized her even more!" she shouted. Slowly the knob turned, the door cracked open slowly and Viktoria popped her head in.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Viktoria, you can come in." I said. Smiling she handed me towel and helped me out of the slippery tub.

"Call me Vika, Viktoria seems too formal." She said cheerfully, as she got me a bath robe and sat me down in a chair.

"So tell me about yourself." She says drying my hair

"There's nothing really to tell" I say after pondering for a moment.

"No boyfriend? Lover or fiancé?" she asks raising an eyebrow. _Damn can everyone do that but me?_

"Nope, no boyfriend or lover, but I am betrothed to a man named Adrian Ivashkov." I say disdainfully.

"You sound like you dislike him." She states.

"He's a drunk imbecile with no morals." I reply. She laughs at the look of disgust on my face.

"Well I can certainly see why you would dislike him then princess." She laughs cheerfully.

"Princess? If I have to call you Vika you have to call me Rose" I declared. Smiling happily she nods.

"So what about you Vika? Any boyfriends? Lovers? Fiancé?" I ask waggling my eyebrows.

"N-Nope" she stutters looking at the floor.

"So you do!" I sang happily. Sighing she gives a small shy nod.

"Just don't tell my brother!" she says quickly. I give her a questioning look.

"He doesn't exactly approve of him." She says sighing

"Don't worry he's just looking out for you." I assure her. Smiling she nods and reaches for the curler.

While doing my hair we got to know each other, I found out that she was a great person, and that like me everyone treated her as a fragile girl that can't fend for herself.

"Ta-da!" she cheered pulling out a beautiful red mermaid dress with black roses climbing up the dress.

"It's beautiful Vika!" I hugged her. Smiling she helps me into the dress and laces up the back. Putting her hand over my eyes she guides me across the room. Stopping she lifts her hand and turns me to mirror. I gasp at the sight before me. _I look beautiful!_ I thought while admiring myself in front of the mirror. The dress hugged me in all the right places, and showed off my large breasts, my hair was curled beautifully with small diamond bobby pins making it look as if I was wearing a crown, and my makeup gave me the appearance of a mysterious exotic princess.

While I had been admiring myself Vika had done her makeup, straightened her hair and changed into a midnight blue gown with silver beading.

"One last thing" Vika said pulling out a beautiful gold rose necklace with a small diamond in it and clasping it around my neck.

"There! All done! I've put compulsion on that necklace to hide your wings and make them appear as if they are demon wings." she says proudly.

"Wait why would I need this if I am to stay in this room?" I ask confused

"I've gotten my brother to agree to give you a little freedom, but only if you go to the ball tonight as his dancing partner so that he can watch over you." She said sheepishly.

"Its fine, it's better than staying here alone with nothing to do." I say giving her a comforting look. With that she took my hand and teleported us to the demon ball. _God I hope this charm works! _ I thought worriedly as I stepped into the extravagant ball room.

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review**


	7. goddess

**Hey thanks to all those who reviewed! I have three more days till I get out of the hospital. Yay! (those who don't know what I'm talking about read the author's note at the top of chapter six)**

Disclaimer: I don't own VA!

Dpov

I turned the knob and opened the door. Staring at me as she laid naked in the tub in shock, was the princess. _Oh shit! _I thought. As I stared at her ginormous breasts, and small perky nipples. _Those look ripe enough to eat…. I wonder how they taste…._

"GET OUT!" she screeched.

Registering her words I snapped out of the trance I was in and walked out closing the door behind me.

As soon as I was outside the bathroom a red puff of smoke appeared off to my left. Standing there was Vika with two dresses in her hands. _Please tell me she did not just see me walk out of the bathroom!_

"Dimka what were you doing in the bathroom?" she asked suspiciously

"I accidentally walked in?" I said but it came out more like a question. Slowly her face turned into a bright tomato red. I took a step back in case she exploded, and held up my hands a gesture of peace.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" she screeched dropping the dresses in her fit of rage.

"I wasn't?" again making it sound more like a question. If possible her face became even redder. _Oh shit! _"I thought she was calling me, you know trying to be friendly or something?" I tried to reason.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER! WHY WOULD SHE BE FRIENDLY OR EAGER TO SEE YOU?!" she screamed in my face.

"Look it's not like I planned to see her naked! I got worried when I didn't see her. I'm sorry about bursting in there ok?!" I whisper yelled trying to get her to calm down. _I'm sorry about going in, I'm not sorry about seeing her naked though… _I thought thinking back to her luscious breasts and pink perky nipples.

"Ugh! Fine just leave, go party with the others! You've probably traumatized her even more!" she shouted, breaking my train of thought. Taking that as my queue to leave, I teleported to the festivities taking place in the Bitter End Pub.

All around me people were laughing, drinking and telling stories about the battle earlier this morning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar shade of blonde hair disappearing into the sea of people. Following it I found Ivan, my best friend, talking to two women probably trying to get them in bed. Shaking my head and chuckling slightly I walked over to the trio.

"Ivan stop harassing these women." I said smirking.

"I'm not harassing them, I am simply inviting them over to my place to continue the festivities!" he said, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ivan, we have to go to the ball after the festivities." I reminded him.

"You're no fun." Ivan pouted, making the girls laugh.

"Well I have to go nice chatting with you." Said one of the girls.

"Well, would you like to go to the ball with me milady?" Ivan asked the other girl with a fake accent.

"It would be my honor good sir." the girl said giggling. After Ivan had given the girl a time to meet him, we both walked out of the pub and headed to his place.

"Did you pick up the suits?" I asked

"Yep. Picked them up an hour ago they're at the house." He replied

"Do you have a date?" he asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah." I said

"You do?! She must be pretty beautiful to have caught your eye. Usually you just come alone." He said with a shocked look.

"Yeah she is." I said thinking back to her in my tub.

"Do I know her?" he asked, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Nope, you definitely don't know her." I said smirking. Unlocking the door we both stepped in, the door closing silently behind us. Walking to his closet, Ivan pulled out two tuxes, one was black with a red under shirt and a black bowtie, the other was black with a blue under shirt and a black bowtie.

After dressing in our tuxes we teleported to the castle after deciding it would take too much time to walk. Standing near the entrance was the girl from the bar, she was dressed in a baby blue princess dress that fanned out around her with lace and pearls sown into the fabric, her hair was curled and had pearls cascading through it.

"Mia! You look beautiful!" Ivan exclaimed walking toward her.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." Mia said playfully

"Thank you. Shall we my lady?" Ivan said playfully offering his arm.

"We shall." She said taking his arm, clutching his arm in one hand and her dress in the other, they skipped into the palace. _Those two were made for each other._ I thought watching them skip inside.

Walking in behind them I stepped in line for the announcer to announce each guest. Suddenly a red puff of smoke appeared to my right, out stepped Vika and the princess. The princess looked like a goddess, her dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off her large breasts, her hair was curled beautifully with small diamond bobby pins making it look as if she was wearing a crown, and she had a beautiful gold diamond rose hanging around her neck giving her the appearance of a mysterious exotic princess.

"Close your jaw Dimka, you'll catch flies." My sister scolded, ignoring my glare she then turned to the princess.

"Now remember Rose, your name is Lady Rose Demonarti, and you have lived in Wingadon all your life if anyone asks." Vika said. Rose nodded and took my out stretched arm.

"Announcing, Lord Ivan Zeklos and Lady Mia Rinaldi." The announcer's voice echoed through the ball room. Ivan and Mia descended the grand stair case gliding gracefully till they reached the bottom and then joining the others on the dance floor.

Stepping up in line I looked down at the goddess hanging onto my arm, a nervous look crossed her face.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." I told her gently. Taking a deep breath she looks up and gives me a grateful smile.

"Announcing, King Dimitri Belikov, and Lady Rose Demonarti" the Announcer's voice echoed through the room below us.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! .**


End file.
